rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Zujani
Among the Darkspear were the Headhunters, great spearthrowers capable at taking down almost any foe from a great distance. Zujani was one of the many, adept in tracking and surviving. He has been for a long time a close ally of the Horde, fighting in their lower military forces for a long period of time. History Raised as the youngest of five children, Zujani grew up in the steamy jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, where he lived a rather peaceful life of learning the trade of his father; headhunting. He learnt from an early age to fletch arrowheads and spearheads, craft the shafts and even to throw them. When the time came, he found himself torn away from his home by the unfortunate turn of events that drove his kin out of the jungle for good, leaving him orphaned in the Echo Isles. He had nothing but training, learning to survive for himself so that when the time came, he could destroy those who took away his home; a grudge held by many Darkspears. Unfortunately, Zujani would once more face sudden change as the Naga forced his people away from the isles and onto the mainland Durotar, where he met the nomadic orc Thrag Bloodtusk, an old Shattered Hand warrior who gave Zujani a home in his camp in order to nurse the troll's slowly regenerating wounds. Aching to return to the fight, Zujani hurriedly left his new friend behind in order to fight alongside the rest of his tribe. The victory was at a cost, many of those he once knew as friends fallen defending the isles once more. As the Cataclysm struck Azeroth, the troll Zujani's old friend asked him for help as he returned home; the Quilboars of the barrens had destroyed his home, too. And so, with that, the two found themselves on the next Zeppelin to Stranglethorn, a sight that Zujani had longed to see once more, and took part in an event held by horde forces in the Gurubashi Arena, a tag-team that fought many foes to the death. Thrag sustained heavy injuries against a large ogre warrior named Druk, who was later slain by Zujani when the orc gave up the fight. The old warrior had not much juice left in him, the injuries over the years taking their toll. He retired, leaving Zujani to himself, an indefinite time period in which he wandered the deadly jungles of Stranglethorn alone, calling his old skills as a headhunter to aid him once more. With nothing but the shrunken head of Druk and his old skinning knife, the troll took to a savage life in the wild, joining in horde raids against the vile groups of the Venture Company as they interloped in his ancestral home. Hearing about the discovery of an entire new continent, Zujani returned to Sen'jin Village, only to discover horde forces gathering for something great; and the chief Vol'jin himself. Zujani suspected that only the new warchief Garrosh could be the problem, and he immediately left for Razor Hill, barely intercepting the injured Thrag on his way to the rebel base of operations. Learning of what the boy Hellscream had done, Zujani immediately took action and formally joined the Darkspear Rebellion, as vengeance for the enslaving of his people. Currently, Zujani's whereabouts are unknown; he was last seen in the Northern Barrens, but is suspected to be hiding in Durotar. Personality Zujani is a cunning troll, with wits almost as sharp as his spearheads and a vicious cruel streak in his methods. The troll regains a sense of honor, but in his mind, it doesn't hurt to make the foe feel pain before their inevitable demise. He envenoms his weapons using scorpid stinger venom, often numbing to the touch and incapacitating the foe rather quickly. Whilst ready to inflict huge amounts of pain upon his victims in combat, Zujani regains a sense of mercy, putting them out of their misery if they're already in pain or allowing them to live and return to whence they came. He has a vicious sense of humour, pulling cruel pranks and tricks upon his allies and even his foes, laughing in the face of danger. Appearance WIP Category:Troll Category:Darkspear Category:Headhunter Category:Assassin Category:Horde